


Soulmate Spark

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, bro give futakuchi more lines campaign i love him, kanji is also baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [kenji futakuchi x reader x kanji koganegawa, soulmate au]So your soulmate is Kanji, a kid who loves you, but you love Kenji, who loves you back, but Kenji isn’t your soulmate, and has a another soulmate, but you love him and he loves you, but Kanji loves you, as does Kenji, but you can’t return Kanji’s feelings even though you’re soulmates, and Kenji has his own soulmate that isn’t you, and—well. Yeah. That’s the situation.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“This is stupid, y’know?”

“Yeah, almost as dumb you, Kenji.”

The taller boy clicked his tongue, but didn’t have a retort planned, the wheels in his brain grinding uselessly. He settled for glaring at you instead, to which you beamed. You shook your arm, hand entwined with his, forcing his lanky limb to jiggle in time with yours.

“I mean, come on. It’s a once in a lifetime thing. Aren’t you curious?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have put up with you for this long today.” He scowled but kept his hand wrapped tightly around yours. He blew out a breath, watching it materialize to fog in front of him. “Man, it’s cold…”

“It’s January. I figured you’d have enough working brain cells to realize you shouldn’t just wear a tracksuit out in the winter, but you must’ve gotten them all knocked out.”

“And you call _me_ mean?!”

The two of you paused but then grinned at each other. Tons of people milled in the square, knocking the two of you around, but your hands stayed connected.

It’s not scientifically confirmed that soulmates exist. Yet everybody knows a pair—those two that are so perfect for each other it’s almost sickening. Like, _how_ do you get along that well with another person? It’s like they share a soul or something.

It’s urban legend that on the X eclipse of the X year of the X lunar month of the X solar phase, you will be able to find your soulmate. Apparently, the cosmic energy strengthens the bonds between spirits, allowing you to physically feel it in a spark. Yes, you know it sounds like bullshit. Yes, Kenji Futakuchi has told you repeatedly that he didn’t want to come out to this festival with you because it sounds like stinkin’ horseshit. 

Still, what if it’s not?

It’s not like you and Kenji have confessed to each other or anything; in fact, you’re sure that if you turned to him and asked him right now, in this second, _“do you have feelings for me?”_ , he’d give you that bad-natured sneer and laugh in your face. And if he asked _you_ , you’re pretty sure your immediate reaction would be to punch him in the stomach. 

Still… you’re standing here with him, sweaty hands palms to palm.

You’d known Kenji since your first year of high school. Having an interest in volleyball, you’d applied to be a manager for the Dateko Boys’ Volleyball Team. You didn’t apply for the Girls’ team simply because they weren’t looking for managers. He’d been a second year, then, one year your senior—and yet he was insufferable as your biggest bully. He had some sort of personal vendetta to rile you up at every practice. Even the third years had taken notice, whacking him into place when they noticed him veering course to the bench to chew on your nerves.

_Boys will be boys… if he teases you, that just means he likes you, hon._

As if you’d just sit around and take it. You fought back with him every chance you could. You and Kenji were Aone’s biggest nightmare, bless his soul. But honestly, looking back, your spiritedly spiteful comebacks had probably been the reason he kept coming around. Sparks flew. There was just a connection of mutual interest between the both of you.

Now you’re in your second year, and Kenji, his last. It’s the middle of a good, long season. You and Mai got along well co-managing the team, though it was clear that she was the books and you were the brawn. You handled the boys better, what with your scary attitude. Even for a second year, you had a terrifyingly tight handle on every senior, which had garnered everybody’s respect. Minus the new Captain’s… though you think, deep down, you had it ever since you blew a raspberry in his face in that first April.

It’s just over now is all.

Kenji’s going to graduate, off to college—meanwhile, you’re still trudging through your second-year classes, as if nothing’s happening at all. You haven’t even really started thinking about what to do for post-secondary, or if you’ll even go at all, and your best friend’s… leaving. Just like that.

So yeah. If some spooky sun and moon and star magic stuff can tell you that yes, [Name] [Surname] and Kenji Futakuchi are meant to be no matter what, then you’ll take it. 

“The eclipse is starting!” 

People started to buzz around you. It’s a rare event, only recorded a few times in history _eons_ ago to have this ‘soulmate spark’ phenomenon. You and Kenji looked around as people huddled. Some pairs were like you, holding onto each other with hopeful expressions. Some people tried to touch as many people as they could, eyes shut in desperation.

“Well, let’s see how this goes, [Name]-chan.” He said it snidely, but his long fingers twitched in yours. When you look up he’s turned his head away from you, the familiar back of his brown hair all you have to know him by. You close your eyes and start to count. You have no idea what you’re counting to. Until you feel a spark? Until you get to a hundred, or maybe a thousand if we’re pushing it? What if nothing happens but it was supposed to? What if nothing’s supposed to happen at all?

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

…ten, twenty, thirty…

One hundred…

“Ah!” a girl gasps shrilly, somewhere to your right, “I felt a spark, Naoe-kun!”

“What? Was that a spark?”

“Hey, I felt a spark too! Who was that?”

“Ow! What the hell?”

“Did you feel that? Was that a spark or a shock? Did you shock me by accident?”

People grew louder in intensity and started pushing, clamouring loudly. You winced as a body is thrust back into you, so harshly you lost your step and ate shit on the pavement.

“[Name]?!” Kenji asked with genuine concern when you got yanked out of his grasp and collapsed into the ground under somebody.

“Hey, watch it you—ouch!”

You’re halfway through reprimanding this asshole for bowling you over when you feel it—a pop that’s a touch stronger than a static shock, but somehow different. It emanates from your core outwards, a numbingly scary vibration that doesn’t hurt but makes your teeth taste sour. 

“Ow!”

The voice is somehow familiar despite the overwhelming crowd and when you look up, you positively _gape_.

“Kogane?!” Kenji blurted out in your shock, “what are you doing here?!”

“For the Soulmate Spark festival! Futakuchi-senpai, I didn’t think you would be here, too. Ah, [Surname]-san!? I’m so sorry!”

“Be mindful of your surroundings,” Kenji muttered, his Captain voice taking over even off the court. “Look, you’ve tripped up like, a billion other people!”

You brushed off your jacket while sitting up, troubled. Kenji offered his hands to two girls, who were stunned to be lying on the cold cobblestone all of the sudden. Koganegawa prostrated himself and shouted with apology, red-faced as the girls laughed awkwardly to brush him off. Kenji turned to you, exasperated.

“You okay?”

“I… uh…” You didn’t know how to put together the words. Kenji raised his eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something to you before—

“I felt a spark!”

You turned to Koganegawa, who had gotten up to his feet. His signature look of innocent confusion was written all over his youthful features.

“It was crazy,” he continued, gushing. “Like I’d gotten shocked, but worse. Did any of you feel it?”

“Yeah,” Kenji murmured in surprise, the second you said,

“Yes.”

All three of you looked each other blankly. The eclipse ended, then, sunlight flooding back over the square. People cheered and hugged, and cried and cursed—

“No way! [Surname], we’re _soulmates_?!” Kanji exclaimed. He looked to Kenji, brow furrowing. “Or… or was it you?”

“No way,” you groaned. 

“No fuckin’ way,” Kenji muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ggrkkkddg head empty,, seeing kenji and kanji in to the top's new style hhrrkksbbllrggh

“…felt the spark.”

“[Name]?”

You were yanked back into the conversation you had so happily been spacing out of. Blinking wide, you saw your two friends staring at you curiously. 

“What’s up?” you asked, not having heard a single word of what Rei or Chie had been talking about. Rei raised her eyebrows.

“Soulmates. Obviously.”

“It’s still so romantic,” Chie sighed dreamily, resting her head on her crossed arms. “I’m so glad I went.”

“Yeah, jeez. You bumped into a total stranger because you’re a klutz and he was your soulmate? Talk about luck.”

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan,” she soothed, “your soulmate’s out there. It just was the wrong place and the wrong time.”

“Don’t tell me you guys all believe in this stuff?” you interjected. You looked between the two, but especially settled on Rei, who was the snottily logical one of the bunch. “I mean. It’s wack.”

“You went to the Soulmate Festival too,” Rei stated bluntly, outing you in an instant. “I know you went with that third year.”

You flushed. “Okay, well, just because I went doesn’t mean I believe in it!”

“You didn’t feel a spark?” Chie asked, intrigued. “It was really weird. Like… kinda like getting shocked, but stronger?”

Oh, you knew. Don’t worry. You felt it. You could remember that instant so vividly. The electric tingles spasming from your spine, like it was reacting to all the metals in your blood, reacting to _the one_ … 

to Kanji Koganegawa.

Chie, ever observant, noticed your face fall and frowned. “What’s wrong, [Name]? Was Futakuchi senpai not your soulmate?”

“I’m telling you, I don’t believe in this bullshit,” you snapped. Though you supposed over-reacting like this wasn’t really helping your case. You were basically painting GUILTY over your own forehead.

“Kaiji-kun and I just met and really hit it off. I think I believe.” She had the self-awareness to not push and prod at you, though, and left it at that. Rei also kept quiet, turning her dark eyes down to her nails. The awkward silence grew and, feeling guilty, you felt obligated to fill it.

“Do you have a picture of the guy?” you asked. Chie perked up.

“Yeah, it’s my home screen!” She clicked the button of her phone and the screen lit up. This Kaiji guy was fairly handsome, but not mind-bogglingly so. Light brown hair and light eyes. He wore plain clothes, so you couldn’t tell what school he went to at first glance. But Chie’s grin was the star of the show and it made your heart soften. She didn’t usually smile with teeth, being self-conscious about it. She looked unabashedly happy here.

“Well. I’m happy for you. Bring him around some time so I can grill him for dating my friend.”

“He looks like he could beat you in a fight,” Rei decided wisely. You turned on her.

“Why’re you not in my corner, Rei!? Just ‘cause he’s taller doesn’t mean—”

“[Name]-san!”

You weren’t expecting to be cut off mid-speech and lost steam, tripping over your own words. The three of you turned to the door where the voice had boomed from. The lanky blur waved excitedly until he came into focus. 

“Koganegawa?!” you blurted out, so shocked to see him that you remained paralyzed in your seat. Your other classmates who were in between you and him looked at you curiously. Hastily, you got up and darted over before he could make any more noise.

“Who is that?” you heard Rei ask as you left them behind without explanation. Ducking your head, you weaved between people until you stepped out into the open hallway.

“Hey,” Koganegawa greeted cheerily. 

“What’re you doing here?” you hissed, almost accusatorily. He was also a second year, the both of you entering high school in the same class. Still, he was in a different homeroom, so he’d made quite the journey to come here. You furrowed your brow and leant back. “Oh. Wait. Is this about club stuff?” After all, you _were_ the second year manager, so he’d probably approach you before Mai.

To your surprise, he respectfully shook his head. He held up a bento wrapped in cloth. “No. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to eat lunch together?”

Your heart jittered stupidly. How could you say ‘no’ right to his face? How cruel would that be when he was smiling so shyly and earnestly? On the other hand, going to eat lunch with him meant sitting _alone_ with him, and one-on-one time with the silly guy on the volleyball team who may-or-may-not be your soulmate did not sound very pleasurable right now. 

“U-um,” you stammered, realizing you were being oddly quiet for too long. “I, uh…”

“Kogane?” 

Another voice added to the chaotic fray. Koganegawa turned around. Emerging from behind his looming figure—

“Oh. Futakuchi-senpai!”

“ _[Name]_?” he asked, in further disbelief. His brown eyes shot from you to him and then back to you with a characteristic _what the fuck_? glimmering in his irises. You grit your teeth and flashed him a look of your own: a desperate _please get me out of here_.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked his underclassman, repeating your same question as he punched his teammate in the shoulder. Koganegawa rubbed it sorely, pouting.

“I was just asking my soulmate to lunch.”

You didn’t expect him to say anything about this whole _ordeal_ out loud and felt your brain shut off. Had anybody heard him? Was everybody staring at you? You were too stunned to check and merely stared blankly instead. So much for soulmates. Your soul was actively leaving your body.

“Uh. Okay.” Kenji looked down at you skeptically. “Well. I was actually trying to talk to [Name].” Then, remembering Koganegawa wasn’t the type of guy to pick up on cues, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Alone.”

“Really? I see.” He nodded agreeably. Your shoulders slackened, the tension seeming to twang like a too-tight guitar string ready to snap. Finally. Thank Christ. But, of course, that’d be too easy. Koganegawa being Koganegawa, he pointed around the corner.

“I’ll wait! When you guys are done, you can join us, Futakuchi-senpai.”

“I—hey, wait a sec—ah… shit.”

Koganegawa had already turned tail, dutifully marching away. You weren’t mad at him. He was just a nice guy. Only… too nice. At your side, Kenji sighed.

“I didn’t realize you were into younger guys,” he jibed. You shot him a heated glare.

“Stop it.”

“Whatever. Have fun at your lunch date.” He started to walk away. 

“Hey; didn’t you have to talk to me about something?!” You took a step to follow after him. After all, he had made the journey from the third year’s wing. Clearly, it’d important enough to require face-to-face rather than a text. Kenji hadn’t spoken to you much at all after that day. Wanting to respect his privacy, you’d let it be, but the absence of his company had left a gaping hole. He turned back and looked at you coldly, so angrily it reminded you of the irritated expression he’d wear when matches were going south.

“Not at all. Bye.”

And then he left, leaving you to frantically scoop together the pieces of your heart so that you wouldn’t shatter Koganegawa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
